The Vampire Case
by Kittydu
Summary: I started running like I have never done in my life, avoiding the hands trying to grab me, ignoring the growls behind me and sounds of what only could be blood splashing on the ground. Only one thing was on my mind: Get to my apartment and get there fast.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Since I was a young girl I always knew what I wanted to do with my life. When most girls played with Barbie dolls creating fantasy stories with them in this imaginary world where they were waiting for prince charming I was creating crime scenes with them and playing to be a detective looking for the murder. Yeah, now that I think about it I wasn't exactly what you can call a normal kid. I remember my parents taking me to a psychologist because they were worried about me. Of course, they were overreacting, but that is what parents do, right?

When the time came and I started college I couldn't be happier. I made a lot of friends that shared my love for criminalist and I also meet my mentor Mr. Jacob Bennet. He was one of the most brilliant men I have ever met and I made my goal to make a career just like the one he had. After I finished college I started to work on the local police department of my town, being a fresh graduated from college made my expectations for this job too high so when my job wasn't exactly solve crimes and catch the bad guys but was to do paper work on cold cases I got frustrated.

A few months on my job I received a call from Mr. Jacob. He saw potential in me so when he discovered what my job on the police department was he got mad and told me about his old friend who was a private detective and was in need of help. I didn't even let him finish when I told him I was taking the job.

My new boss was called Samuel Smith. He was a 50-year-old man, really tall with peppermint hair and hazel eyes. I was intimidated by him from the moment I saw him and I remember he laughed when he saw my scared face when he entered in his office lobby the day of my interview. He was the kind of man who has a scary exterior but is like a puppy on the inside.

I started to work for him a few weeks after the interview and I stared to be almost like the second on command after a few months. Samuel had secretary named Sharon, she was a really sweet girl with red hair and blue eyes and taller than my by a few inches. We became good friends after a while.

It was a normal day on the office, Samuel was sick so that meant that I was in charge for the day. The day started slow, really slow so I was spending my time checking a few local cold cases and playing on my laptop….. Yeah, really slow.

I was getting ready to take my lunch break when my cell phone started to ring.

" Alice Carter speaking, in what may I help you?"

"You sound so professional" Detective Jhonson told me laughing. He was a good friend of my boss so he wasn't a stranger to me, after all he spend a lot of time in the office. I have been working with him in a few cases so we also became friends. He saw me as an equal and that was something I loved about him.

"I know I have to keep the appearances" I joked with him

"Good to know" I could hear the smile in his voice "Anyways, getting on serious talk I need a new and fresh brain with a case I'm working. Can you come to the crime scene?"

"OK, but can I tell you something first?"

"Sure, I am all ears"

"That part about "fresh brain" was kind of creepy. It made you sound zombie like" I loved to joke with Detective Jhonson.

"Trust me if I was a zombie I know I could find a better brain than yours"

"Ouch"

"See you on the scene, Alice" he laughed and after our goodbyes he hanged.

Taking my small bag I stood from my small desk and went to Sharon.

"I received a call and I have to go. Call me if something comes out" I told her with a smile.

"OK, don't worry Al"

I left and took a cab to the crime scene. I still couldn't afford a car so cabs were my way of moving in the time being. I arrive and the place was full of police cars, I gave the money to the cab driver and went to the ally were the crime occurred.

It was a really small alley, I think only 3 persons could fit there at the same time. It was full of garbage, cans and it didn't have any exit. I was pretty sure that if you pass by this place at 8 at night it would be really dark. As I was getting closer to the body I saw someone kneeling next it, I instantly knew who it was.

"Detective Jhonson, sorry it took me long"

"Don't worry about it, I know how the traffic is at this hour" he said standing and offering me a smile.

"So what do we have here?" I told him taking a few steps closer to the dead body.

"Well, our victim here is a male probably on his 30 or middle 30. According to our doctor he has at least 12 hours dead. Cause of dead is still unknown and the only think unusual on his body besides his obvious appearance is those puncture wounds he has on his neck"

When he mentioned the wound on his neck I started to look for it. They were really small and they looked kind of deep, there was still fresh blood on their surroundings. Looking generally at his body I noticed that he looked kind of dehydrated, I didn't found a better word to describe it.

"What did the doctor said about these wounds? And why his body looks like this?"

"He has no idea what could have made them. He is waiting for further investigation on the morgue to know about the mark. And about the weird look on his body we think the cause is going to be exactly like the other victims"

"Which is…..?"

"Their blood was drained from their body. Almost like it was sucked out of it"

"Excuse me?" I saw him with an incredulous face.

"That was exactly the look on my face when I heard it the first time"

"Let me get this straight. You are telling me that the murder drained blood from the victims?"

"Yeah"

"All the blood"

"Sort of"

"So what is this, Red Cross going wild for blood donors?"

My sarcastic comment was received with a few laughs from a few police officers on the place; they stopped once I throw them a glare. I was frustrated already.

"Well" Detective Jhonson was trying to hide his smile "No, not exactly. I am actually starting to think of my daughter suggestion." At my silence she continued "She said vampires did this"

"I hate you so much. You put me working on this case?"

Now I knew why he wanted me there. This case was becoming pretty popular on the city and all the news were taking about it. The famous "Vampire case" was on everyone's mouth since it started a few months back. There were a total of 5 victims (6 if you counted this one) all dead by the same cause and same MO. Vampire lovers were sure this meant vampires were real and started to profess their love publicly in case "they were watching".

"Is not that bad"

"Is not that bad? They are everywhere. There is this girl on my apartment building that, and I discovered this on this morning, that leaves her apartment windows open in case a vampire wants to enter there and take her. Can you believe that?"

"I know, my 16 year old does that too"

"You better lock that damn window"

He just laughed and I took a look at my surroundings, noticing the lack of blood.

"In a more normal topic conversation, you know what I found weird" I said looking all over the alley "There is no trace of blood in here. Maybe this wasn't our crime scene"

"Again, this happened on the others too. Never founded another place"

"Well there is nothing more here except for the body….."

"I will call you when the doctor starts the autopsy. There is nothing more we can do here"

"Yeah, please call me as soon as you know something and can you please send me the reports of the other cases"

"Of course, I´ll send them to you"

After saying our goodbyes I called Sharon to know if something happened on the office in my absent. Knowing that everything was fine I went to grab some lunch on a small dinner that was pretty close to my office. I finished my lunch and went to the office to finish some paper work while making small talk with Sharon to avoid my mind to wonder to the case that was already making me frustrated. At 4pm I received the information about the old cases so I started to read it.

Reading only frustrated me more. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that the victims had in common. Nothing that could tell you what kind of murder weapon could drain blood from your body. Nothing that could help me trap this psycho. At 7pm I call it a day and Sharon and I left the building.

I entered to my apartment and turned the TV on, looking for some kind of distraction. This lasted for a few minutes until they started to show the news and the top news was the new victim of the "Vampire Case". Groaning in frustration I turned it off and went to made dinner. I took a shower and went to sleep hoping that vampires didn't haunt my dreams.

**This is another story in reposting, Please review and let me know what you think! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Thank you so much! Glad you like it, here is the next chapter! hope you enjoy it =)**

**Chapter 2**

A couple of days have passed since the last attack and my clue of what is killing the people in the town is close to zero. It didn't help that the press and people were getting restless and just pressing for answers. Everyone was stressed, the town wanted answers and they wanted them now.

As I was closing the door to my apartment I noticed a person next to me in the hall.

_Oh god no, please not now_

"Alice"

"Analise"

To say Analise was a very interesting person was an understatement, and I'm not saying that for her preference for dark clothes or how she always wears her smoky eyes make up and red lips, that was not it. Is the way she looked at you, not showing any kind of emotion unless you count the glare she usually wears. It didn't help that she was taller than me. Analise didn't exactly intimidated me, okay maybe a little, but I knew that she was kind of harmless. Unless you count her weird interest in vampires.

I remember the day I move in and I saw her outside her door. I consider myself a friendly person (unless I'm working, in that case I turn in what I like to call 'detective mode'), so when I gave her a small smile that first day and she just glared and closed the door I knew a friendship wasn't on the cards. After a few weeks I noticed her vampire love. I remember I was walking out of my apartment and her door was open. Being a detective I couldn't stop myself and I took a small look inside. The decoration was dark (no surprise for me) a full book-case, candles in many places (there were not lights on) and paintings everywhere. A few of them were recreating the moment when a vampire was biting a woman and blood dripping from the woman's neck, others were of the face of a vampire with long dark hair and electric blue eyes with his fangs out and blood dripping from his mouth, other were kind of erotic to be honest, the only thing all of them had in common was the theme: Vampires. I actually liked it, I mean it wasn't exactly my style but it showed her eccentric personality. After my small observation I left quickly to my job.

Now, the thing that was bothering me in the moment she said my name wasn't exactly the fact that she was talking to me, actually in the few months that I have lived in this apartment she have never talked to me, the thing that was bothering me was the reason she was doing it. The stupid vampire case, there was no doubt about it.

"I heard there was a new attack in town" she said with her usual 'I don't care' tone

"Yeah"

"I also heard that the police asked help from your boss"

"Yeah" I was noticing she wasn't exactly happy with my one word answers, but what more could I say? it wasn't my fault that her questions could be easily answered with just one word.

"Have you guys found something?"

"No" ok maybe I was being annoying but this case and how the press was taking it was starting to annoy ME so I was trying to share the spirit and I knew she knew it the moment she raised her eyebrow. The detective in me was saying that I was only doing that one word answers because I couldn't share anything about the case, so to feel professional let's say that was the real reason.

"The moment everyone get their heads out of their asses is the moment everyone is going to see the truth"

"And that truth is..." I asked her the question of which I already knew her answer

"Vampires" she said at the same time I said it on my head

_Give me a break_

"Ok, I guess I better prepare my stakes and holy water then"

She was about to say to said something until she changed her mind. I guess she wasn't going to bother with an answer so I wasn't exactly surprised when she glared and left to what I assumed was her job.

Taking a deep breath I waited until she took the elevator and it arrived to the lobby. I wasn't exactly thrilled to share an awkward elevator ride, so I waited. I arrived at my job just in time and happy to see that my boss was back, which I felt weird about because I'm pretty sure not a lot of employees think that when they saw their bosses.

"So, vampire case huh" aaand the happy feeling is gone, thanks

"Yes, but now that you're here I guess is all yours... Right?" I said with a hopeful smile

"Not a chance. The demand to solve this case is too big to do it all by myself, they are actually trying to contact the FBI. So that means you are going to be working exclusively on this case with me"

"I blame Hollywood for my pain"

He laughed "Come on Alice, is not THAT bad. Besides the sooner we solve this the sooner you would put this behind you. I'm going to interview some people who live around the crime scene, maybe see if I find some eye-witness. You can see if you find something on some old cold cases, maybe there was a murder just like this a long time ago but nobody gave it the press coverage as this one. Who knows right? "

Four hours later and I discovered nothing. Well actually I discovered something: A new level of frustration. Letting out a groan, my eyes left the computer screen and went to the door when I heard someone open it and Sharon was on the other side.

"Hey Alice. Feeling better?" Taking a step to enter the room and putting her lunch on her desk.

"Not exactly. I think I have to look for the older cold cases that are on the police station, so wish me luck with that"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure" I said confused by her question

"Why is so hard to believe that maybe is not something human that is doing all this"

_Here we go again_

"Look..."

"No you hear me for a second" she interrupted me with a fierce expression and I was surprise to see this new side of the usually calm Sharon "How long have this attacks been going on? A month maybe, and there are no clues, not even a trace of the person who is doing this. No finger prints, no DNA, nothing. There is no logical answer on what is going on but you guys are so close minded that thinking outside the box is some sort of crime or sin. Could you please for just one second forget every logic and just see what is going on around you before is too late!"

I sat there for a few seconds in shock. I have never seen Sharon so serious in the entire time I have been working here. Maybe it was the frustration I had or maybe the fact that I was hungry, but I couldn't deny that a part of me was curious.

"Ok, let's make a deal" I said after a few seconds of thinking " I'm going to eat, check a few of the cold cases on the local police and if I don't find something that could help me with the case I would let you talk to me about your theories ok" After all what harm could be done if I heard her right?

Apparently that was all it took to make her good mood appear again.

The next couple of hours were spent on eating my lunch, sneezing thanks to the dusk that were around the old boxes of cases, talking to my boss about his discoveries and almost dying when a rat came out of nowhere. Yeah, pretty normal.

It was 6 o'clock when I left to the office. I texted Sharon letting her know that I was going to hear her theories. As I was getting closer I was trying to convince myself to hear everything with an open mind, something that I was pretty sure was going to be hard. Don't get me wrong, I actually believe in supernatural stuff let's just say that I stick with the classics, like a ghost for example. I believe that maybe the soul of a person can stay with us, I believe that some of them can have an unfilled business and some others just can't rest in peace. But believing in vampires, werewolves or shapeshifters was a whole new story.

I told all of this stuff to Sharon when we were in the middle of our conversation and her answer kept repeating in my head for a while.

"That is the problem that we as humans have. We like to believe we know everything. We like to believe that we are the only ones living in the universe even thought we haven't explore everything of it. We like to believe we know everything that is on the deepest part of the sea even thought we haven't explored it. We like to think we know all the answers when in reality we have none. We are scared of find something that is different from us, something that we cannot explain. That is the reason why everyone like to think the same, because everyone know that if someone thinks different from the masses that person would be considered some kind of freak, some crazy person that spend a lot of time watching movies or reading books. Why is so bad and hard to believe that maybe there is something out there that is different from us? Tell me Alice have you ever seen a ghost"

"No"

"But you still believe in them right?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

" I..." How could I answer that? I haven't seen one but I still believe they are real, I can't explain why I just did.

"Exactly"

At the time we ended our conversation it was pretty dark outside. We decided to continue it tomorrow. As I took I cab to my place I just couldn't stop thinking. Could it be real? Could this be caused by a vampire? I think the real reason I couldn't believe in it was simpler than I thought: I was scared of failure. What could happen if I believed in it? no, the real question was: What could happen if I believed in it and I was wrong? My reputation as a detective would go down the drain, my family would think I was crazy; there were too many things I could lose.

Before entering my apartment I decided that I needed something to relax. For a lot of people that was a drink, you know, a cold beer or something like that, for me it would be one delicious yogurt/ ice cream made with Oreos. Oh god just thinking about it is making me happy, I'm so weird sometimes. I walked a couple of blocks from my building and I enter to the small local, I made my order and I sit on a small table waiting and then eating my small piece of paradise. When I finished it was time for closing and it was later than I expected, 9 o'clock.

_Crap_

I left and started to check my phone on my way home. I was so distracted reading a message from my mom that I didn't feel a presence behind me until it was too late and someone was grabbing me around my waist.

"You better not scream dollface"

The moment he finished my elbow connected with his stomach, something that caught him by surprise but didn't make him lose his hold on me, in fact he didn't even seem to lose his breath after the punch.

_What the hell_

"Oh feisty, I like it"

A movement in front of me caught my eyes and I saw two guys holding another one who looked unconscious, each one was holding an arm of the guy, I only saw his dirty blond hair. I felt that the guy behind me started to move and I begin fighting against his hold but it was like being hold by a statue, impossible to get out, he was so strong. I thought about screaming but I didn't want to drag an innocent to this, that and I was too damn proud to scream. Once we were in small ally the guy holding me talked again.

"You think you are better than all the others my friend" by the way he said friend it didn't take a genius to realize he didn't exactly meant it" but I'm here to show you how wrong you are"

A few guys came out of the shadows, there were at least 6. My eyes went again to the guy that jackass number two and three were holding, he wasn't looking up and in a closer inspection I didn't see his chest moving. Is this guy dead? That didn't make any sense since jackass number one was talking to him, Right?

Everything changed when I heard some sort of growl.

"Oh look who is back" Jackass number one smiled "We were already missing you"

The rest of the guys made a circle around us and the guy who was held hostage looked up. I stopped breathing for a second, even in the dark I noticed this guy had the blackest eyes I have ever seen. I couldn't stop the small shiver of fear I felt when jackass one started to move close to the hostage guy. I was now one foot away from him. I saw how his eyes left the guy behind me and focused on mine. My heart started to beat faster.

_Those could be contacts, right? Please let them be contact lens_

The guy took a deep breath closing his eyes for a second, before opening his mouth and letting his fangs come out.

_No no no no. This isn't real. This can't be happening. They are not real._

"Yes. Come on Zacky, just one bite"

_No, please no_

Hostage guy (which name I assumed was Zack) started to get close to me, his face went directly to my neck, I felt his nose travel the length of my neck and then his fangs grazed the pulse point on my neck. This was the moment I started to panic and because of that I almost didn't hear what he said, key word: Almost.

"Run"

What?

Everything happened in a blur. Suddenly the guys that were holding him were on the ground and jackass number one lost his hold of me.

"I said run" Zack screamed and I didn't need to be told twice.

I started running like I have never done in my life, avoiding the hands trying to grab me, ignoring the few growls behind me and the sounds of what only could be blood splashing on the ground. Only one thing was on my mind.

Get to my apartment and get there fast.

**That was long o.O ... Hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think so far, see you next chapter =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nessa: haha glad you enjoy the story so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;D**

**Guest: Here is the next chapter! I hope you also like this one :D**

**Chapter 3**

The only sound that reached my ears was the one from my footsteps hitting the concrete floor and the loud pounding of my heart. I was running as fast as I ever had, my survival instincts were on full force and I didn't look back. My mind was going crazy thinking this was all a dream, but dreams never felt this real. A part of me believed that maybe I was going crazy, that finally this case was starting to mess with my head. These thoughts only lasted seconds because I started to remember the cold breath of Zack on my neck and the force of the hold that jackass number one had on me.

I don't know how long it took me to get to my building; I just opened the door to it and started running upstairs to the second floor where my apartment was. As I got to my door I was having a hard time trying to fit the key into the keyhole because my hand couldn't stop shaking.

Once I opened it I entered as fast as I could and locked my door. My German Sheppard named Sherlock started to run to where I was; I saw his tale moving and I knew he was excited to see me but his excitement lasted only a few seconds until he noticed my distress. I leaned back to the door and went down to the floor, Sherlock sat in front of me giving me silent support.

I didn't cry, I was in complete shock with what I just lived on that ally. I sat there with Sherlock just looking at nothing trying to see logic on everything that just happened. What should I do? I was sure no one was going to believe me. The only person I know that would believe me was Sharon, especially after that talk we had today.

"I'm so confused Sherlock" I said looking at my dog brown eyes petting his head "what the hell am I going to do?"

Tired of feeling sorry for myself I stood from the floor and started to lock all my windows just in case. I went to my living room with Sherlock following me around. I was so glad I had him at that moment; I wasn't so sure I could deal with all that happened to me if I was all alone in my place. I wasn't about to go to sleep, I just couldn't, especially after discovering that everything I believed was a lie and just a myth was real.

Taking a deep breath I got to a conclusion that maybe wasn't the right answer but I was not going to get bombarded with all this questions and obtain no answers at all. I also wasn't going to turn into the victim; I refused to become one so without wasting time and allowing to myself to change my mind I went to my front door and opened it.

"Wait for me here Sherlock" I pointed my dog and saw him moving his head to the side "I have work to do"

With that I exited my apartment and went to the one in front, Analise and I were about to have a long chat.

I stood in front of Analise door hesitating for a few seconds my hand ready to knock on her door. Should I do what I was about to do? As I finished this question in my head the answer was simple: yes. I knocked 3 times and stood waiting outside for her to answer it; after only a few minutes the door opened and right in front of me was standing Analise looking at me with a raised eyebrow and an unusual expression on her face, or at least it was unusual for me because I never saw her with something on her face that was different to the usual "I don't care what is happening at you right now".

"Took you long enough"

_What!_

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; I'm surprise your "freaking out" was that long. For a detective you are not very good with sudden changes as you should" leaning on the other side of the door she opened wider and motioned with her hand inside "come in"

Without a moment of hesitation I started to walk inside her apartment. The place looked exactly as I remembered from that first peak I had a while ago only that the candles were off this time and the lights were on; it was the same way (at least in structure) as my apartment with no walls separating the kitchen with the living room, two doors that I was pretty sure one leaded to her bedroom and the other to a small closet and two big windows that leaded to a small balcony.

I heard the door closing and turned to see Analise standing there.

"Have a sit" she pointed to a black couch "do you want something to drink?" Analise said walking to the kitchen.

"Cut the crap; tell me what the hell is going on. How did you know I was going to come here?" I said still standing a few feet away from the door.

"Because I saw it, I got here a few moments after you. Took you half an hour to get out of the shock I guess"

"You saw it?" I started to walk to where she was, looking at her at shock "Thank you for the help"

"What did you want me to do Alice?" she said with her bored tone I was so use to "To go there and risk my own neck just to save you?"

"Well considering your love for vampires I don't see how bad it could be for you to be bitten by one of them" I was starting to get pissed.

The corner of her lips turned up a little bit "Zack simply didn't want me involved in that fight"

At the mention of his name my heart stopped and the room suddenly turned cold. Analise knew Zack, and from the way she mentioned that small phrase I was pretty sure it's been a while since the day they met. I was about to open my mouth and give her a piece of my mind when a sudden thud sounded outside the window and then someone started knocking it.

Analise didn't hesitated for a moment and went to the window to look at the person that stood there. My eyes started to go wide when I saw the person at the window and that was starting to walk inside.

Right in front of me was no other than Zack and in that moment I knew my world was about to be turned up side down.

**See you on the next chapter!. Please review and let me know what you think so far =D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ I'm so sorry it took me so long; I have no excuses at all but it was my last year in college so it was pretty chaotic xD. I decided to work one story at the time so let's see if it works. Thank you Blue Rose Ink and RDSpoetry for their reviews!_

**Chapter 4:**

There was a moment of silence, it wasn't an awkward one at all, in my head it was one filled with mystery and questions I knew I wasn't going to know the answer or at least not yet. My eyes never left Zack, there was something familiar in him and I couldn't figure what it was. The guy was handsome, there was no doubt about that, he had dirty blond short hair and sparkly green eyes, very different from the black eyes I saw earlier. His clothes looked like one of those badass vampire hunters you see in movies, the irony wasn't lost on me; he had a black over long coat, black pants and a red t-shirt, not a very original or impressive look but for some reason he made it work, he made it seem completely stunning.

"Great, what's this? Some kind of set up? " I said moving slightly away from them when something at the corner of my eyes took my attention. There was another painting and the moment I stared at those painted green eyes I knew Analise wasn't as innocent as I first thought when I meet her.

"Not one of my best works, but it's really hard to catch such an unnatural beauty in a painting" Analise told me when she saw the way I was staring at the portrait. "Zack had always been my biggest challenge."

For some reason I was sure she wasn't talking only about the painting, I would be really stupid if I thought there wasn't something more going on between those two, at least on her side because Zack wasn't showing anything at all.

"What do you want?" I said to Zack going straight to the point "I doubt you came here only to stare creepily at me."

"I saved you and this is how you react?" His voice was so deep, now I knew how he melted Analise cold heart. "Humans can be really ungrateful"

"Oh sorry, do you want me to kneel down your highness?" Best reply? Not exactly, especially when you know the other person could break you in two without breaking a sweat but I was on defensive mode and he simply pissed me off. "What is this game you guys are playing? What was all this? A plan you guys did to scare me? Make me believe in vampires? Well great job, you guys almost had me but this ends now. You both know who is doing this and if you don't want to spend the rest of your lives in prison I suggest talking now."

"You are so dense it's starting to annoy me" Analise responded with her usual charming personality.

"It doesn't feel good, does it?" I responded gaining a glare from Analise.

"If you believe in what I am is the least of my problems." Zack said catching my attention as he moved around the living room. "He is going to keep killing until the last human is destroyed and if you keep with this attitude each death it's going to be on your conscience."

"They are already there." I muttered to myself even thought the brief flash of sadness on his eyes let me know he heard it.

"I know it's not easy to believe, but you know what you saw, you went through the same thing those victims did, the only difference is that you lived and you can do something about it."

I took a deep breath, I was tired of fighting, the facts were hitting me on the face and I just needed to open my eyes and deal with it. Vampires were real and nothing was going to change that. I didn't completely trust Zack or Analise at that point, unfortunately for me they were the only ones I could talk to without sounding like a maniac now that I knew the truth.

"Ok, let's play your game." I said sitting on the couch. "Who is doing all this?."

"Unfortunately is not just one you´re dealing with." He moved closer to the bar Analise had and took a glass along with a bottle full of a red liquid, something told me that wasn't exactly red wine. "You have a master mind of course, but his minions are the ones doing the dirty job."

"Why he wants to kill the humans?" I asked trying to hide my disgust when he swallowed his drink.

"Because he is tired to live in the shadows, tired to be just a legend, to be laughed at and he is not the only one, he has followers and something that human history taught us is that an insane man with a charisma and followers is a really bad recipe." He took one last sip of his drink before walking closer to Analise. "Exquisite blood Analise." He told her kissing her briefly on the lips making me frown at the look of adoration on her face.

"So they attacked you because you don't think like him?" I said trying to ignore the awkward feeling I had since I saw their kiss.

"Something like that."

A vampire with secrets? This is not going to end up well for me…..

_**A/N:**__ Again sorry for the long wait, hopefully you guys would like this chapter! See you guys on the next chapter =D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"I'm sorry to say this but I really think his reasons are pretty stupid" I said standing from my seat. "Humans can live without vampires but I seriously doubt vampire can live without us. We may be inferior but you need to feed from us, how long do you think you are going to last without our blood?"

"Unless we find an alternative" Zack said without missing a beat.

"It's never going to be as a good as the original" I can't believe I was actually discussing how unique our blood was to a vampire, I was in the twilight zone.

"Do you think he is not going to have his own share of slaves? He is not going to kill all of the humans, he is going to kill the ones that are on his way. Like small and pretties detectives."

"His victims weren't random then?" I completely ignored his last comment and the hate stare I was sure Analise was giving me at that moment.

"I would check it out deeper, one thing about Alduin is that he never does anything at random. He killed those people because they stopped to be useful for him or they were stupid enough to betray him."

"Like you? Are you stupid enough to betray him?" I commented serious, doubting on the real reason behind the help he was offering.

"He never had my loyalty." With one last look my way Zack got closer to the window and turned back. "I need to go, the more time I spend here the more risk I put on both of you heads. I suggest you Alice to start taking the vampires seriously before it's too late."

Before I could even blink he had the window opened and was out of the apartment, he had a nice way of exiting a room I would give him that. Analise made her way to the window and closed it before taking a seat on the couch, her eyes never left mine. She seemed to be analyzing me, like I was some puzzle she needed to answer fast.

"You must need a drink after everything you saw and heard tonight." She didn't make a move, just kept staring at me from the couch.

"I had seen what a drink can do, I stay away from it."

"You must lead a very boring life then."

"Well compared to you I´m pretty lame, I mean, sleeping with a vampire? That's a whole new level of excitement I suppose." I told her knowing I was right the moment I saw the small smirk on her lips.

"Jealous?"

"Sweetheart I need more than a handsome face and body plus a couple of fangs to want to sleep with a guy." I grinned.

"I hope you remember that every time you see him. A woman like you couldn't handle a man like him."

"Is this you warning me to stay away from him?" I raised my eyebrows incredulous, a jealous lover? Just what I needed.

"Take it wherever you want to take it Alice." The smirk never left her face as she talked to me.

"It's kind of funny that you are having this conversation with me, why didn't you tell all that to Zack? Is not my problem what both of you have so next time you want to go all crazy lover on me think carefully of who should you really be talking too." I walked to the door and continued talking never looking back. "Goodbye Analise, have sweet vampire dreams." I said leaving the apartment.

Once inside my place a headache started and the reality of everything I discovered crashed on me, the world as I knew it ended and now I needed to be careful of the monsters hiding in the shadows. It was pretty late and tomorrow was going to be a really long day but my curiosity won to the tiredness I was feeling so I went to my laptop and turned it on. I never trusted anything that was on the internet, I mean, they really liked to overreact a few things; I remember when I wasn't feeling so well and I decided to search for my symptoms, that was the first and last time I did that. But despite knowing this, despite knowing the lies that surrounded the internet, I couldn't stop myself from typing one single word on the engine search: Vampires.

The results were endless, the pages dedicated to these not so mythical creatures where so different from each other. As it happens with a lot of legends when the years go by something change about them, more traits are added, some of them are taken, and at the end everyone has their own interpretation of it. My "research" was useless, which wasn't a surprise, or at least it was until I found a very interested "fan art" when I was looking at some images. I froze when I recognized those green eyes; I clicked the photo and went to the page linked to it. My fingers moved restlessly against my legs, It couldn't be a coincidence the vampire in that draw looked like Zack right? When the page finally loaded I realized it was a personal blog from some girl, apparently for her it was some kind of online diary or something similar to that. I started reading it, wanting to see how that girl could know the exact image of him. Everything started pretty normal, the girl was talking about how her day started, how it seemed like a pretty average day for her until the night came, how she felt that unusual cold wind, a presence close to her, cold lips on her neck and bright green eyes looking at her with a smile. She went into detail of how the vampire drank from her, how it felt, the sweet words he used with her until she lost consciousness from the pleasure the bite gave her. The next thing she remember was waking up the next morning touching her neck, feeling heartbroken when she understood everything was a dream and the only thing she could do to remember it forever was to draw the handsome vampire that now she waited again on her dreams.

Finishing reading the article rage invaded my body. Dream my ass, Zack was the one who drink that girl blood.

"That son of a bitch." I whispered in the darkness of my apartment, that asshole was going to deal with me the next time I saw him.

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy this one, I had fun writing it xD. Now we know more about the relationship(?) between Analise and Zack, and what Zack do or don't on his free nights. What do you think? Reviews are appreciated; it let me know people actually like this so please review! I also want to thank **Dafje1994**, thanks for the follow! =D... See you guys on the next chapter. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

My mood wasn't any better the next morning and everyone seemed to notice it, even my dog which meant I didn't hide it very well. I entered my office and went straight to my desk after a small and forced hello to Sharon; my hands immediately took the files I had of all the victims in this case, it was time to see all this mess from another perspective. They were all so different from the other, different jobs, family life, criminal records, link them together was going to be near impossible unless you added a vampire on the mix.

At that point was when the most important question came to my head, why am I doing this? What I'm going to win with all this? Since I started studying and working I always pursued one goal, to make justice, to put in jail to those horrible people that made everyone walk and live in fear. In this case I felt it was useless to pursuit that, first the person I was looking was an urban legend, second because I was dealing with something bigger than what I first thought and third was that I was pretty sure a vampire wouldn't care being in jail or would stop him to get out if he wanted to. Still, after knowing all this I couldn't let it go, I couldn't let those crimes unpunished even if the victims somehow deserved it for dealing with someone as dangerous as Alduin apparently was. They were still humans, they still had a family and vampires wouldn't mind killing an innocent person next time they pleased.

I opened a new document on my computer and listed all the victims on this case so far: A drug addict, a business woman, a teenage girl and the last one (at least in my city, who knows how many victims are out there) biologist who was just starting his career after a lot of time spent studying. When I remember Zack spoke yesterday about finding an alternative for blood my mind immediately went to the biologist, his work is related to living organism, he could easily study blood cells or I don't know what and create synthetic blood with the same taste as the regular one. Sounded like a wild fantasy but science had evolved a lot and I could bet Alduin was following each advance with careful eyes. The biologist was the easier, if I was correct on my assumption, but what could add a drug addict, a teenage girl and a business woman to Alduin master plan?

The answers weren't going to be on a computer or in a piece of paper on my desk, I needed to move and do it fast before any more victims appeared. Part of my job was to talk with the families from the victims and I needed to do it one more time, this time knowing who was behind all those deaths. I wrote the last known address from Peter Mitchel, the drug addict, and got out if my office leaving a surprise Sharon behind when she noticed how fast she was walking.

The neighborhood Peter lived wasn't what you could call nice, there was garbage everywhere on the street and I counted at least 5 drunk men trying to hit on me before I entered the apartment building Peter used to live. Things didn't get better once I was inside, as I was walking upstairs someone from the upper floor threw dirty water down, luckily for me not even a drop touched me. Yeah, a pretty lovely place to live. When Peter was found dead on the same apartment I was headed the first times trying to contact his family was unsuccessful, it took months to find them and they weren't really interested on what happened to him. I was surprised by the lack of care until I found more of Peter story. He was an orphan at the age of 8 years old, when from foster home to foster home, and was an addict by the age of 14 with a whole criminal record. It was sad for me actually, it showed me the consequences of a life without love.

Standing outside the 2C apartment I thought what I could find on the other side, if someone was living there maybe none of the thing belonging to Peter would be in place. He didn't have a family or friends, all his life was carefully hidden in his home, his connection to Alduin could be there. As I went to knock the ringing of my phone distracted me, it was a new text message from an unknown number.

**_[Unknown]You are getting warmer…_**

**_[Me]No, I'm actually feeling pretty fresh right now. Who is this?_**

**_[Unknown]Who do you think?_**

**_[Me] An annoying person who is messing with my job. _**

I didn't wait for a reply; I simply put the phone on my pocket again and knocked the door. After several tries no one answered, this leaded me to believe two things: The person who lived there wasn't home or the place was inhabited. I was ready to leave when I felt someone coming behind me, I turned quickly and my eyes when wide when I saw Sharon.

"I can help you just don't get me arrested" Were the soft words she told me when I saw the credit card on her hand. My mouth was hanging open when I saw she was forcing the lock.

"Excuse me, where is the sweet secretary that works with me?"

"Helping you getting inside this place and waiting for an explanation of what's going on with you and this case." She shrugged as the door was opened.

"You better be ready for a crazy ride my friend." I told her entering the apartment ignoring the many laws I was sure I was breaking.

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter for you guys! Sorry for the lack of Zack, I´m sure he will be back soon ;). Thanks to **nadiaafiqah** for the follow! .So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know, they really help so don't hesitate to leave one, I will really appreciate it =) . See you guys on the next chapter =D.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"This place is a disaster" Sharon said softly as soon as we saw the inside of the apartment.

Disaster would be a very tame to describe it; the place was full of empty food wrappers that smelled horrible thanks to the many time that had passed since someone lived there, empty bottles all over and a dirty old couch full of old clothes. The thing that drew my attention was that despite the mess, something didn't felt right, Ifelt that the place was already a mess when Peter lived there but someone made it worst.

"Careful where you step on" I walked deeper into the apartment

"So what are really doing here?"

"You helped me break in and now is when you ask me that?" I raised her eyebrows at her friend.

Sharon just shrugged and walked around the apartment waiting for me to speak up again. With a deep breath I told her everything since the attack until the blog of the girl, I watched her face carefully waiting for some kind of sign, something that told me if Sharon believed me or not. We stood in silence for a few minutes while I started to check some old books Peter had. When suddenly Sharon spoke I couldn't help but jump a little in shock.

"They are real" Sharon muttered walking closer to the couch.

"No no no, wait don't sit" I started speaking but before I could finish Sharon sat on the dirty couch stunned. "There… you need to burn your clothes when we are out of here."

"And now you're helping Zack"

"I'm not helping him, I'm working with him, is not the same." I responded defensive.

"A vampire, you need to be honest is kind of cool"

Ignoring her I kept checking the books frowning, a lot of them were pretty dark, gory horror stories and even a few of dark magic; apparently Peter had other hobbies besides drugs. Distracted for a second I stumbled on a table and a cars magazine felt to the ground, not thinking too much about it I took it noticing at that moment that something else felt out of it. Curious I crouched to see better, at first I was confused because it seemed like a picture from a girl, did he had a girlfriend I didn't know? I opened the magazine to check if there was something else and to my surprise another picture felt out but now of a different girl. I turned the picture around there were a few words written on them, it wouldn't have make any sense if I didn't know with what I was dealing with because what was written in the pictures were blood types that I assume were from the girls in it. Peter may not be as innocent as I thought.

"What is wrong?" Sharon said noticing my attitude change.

"We need to find who these women are and where they are, I have a feeling that Peter is dead because he pissed the wrong vampire off."

"You know who may know that? Zack"

"You may be right" I said hating to admit it. "Without the names of these girls is going to take me too much time only to identify them, we need his help."

I took the photos with me ignoring how illegal was what I was doing and left the apartment with Sharon, only one destination in mind: Analise. Arriving to my building I went directly to Analise apartment and knocked annoyingly until Analise opened with a glare. Without waiting for an invitation to came in I entered taking Sharon with me.

"We can come in? oh thank you, you're so sweet Analise." I said once I was inside while Sharon stood uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that." Sharon said softly. "But you have a lovely home" She gave Analise an awkward smile.

"What do you want now?" She slammed the door closed.

"We need to talk with your vampire boyfriend, right now"

"Is the middle of the day." She said annoyed.

"I don't give a fuck, he and I have unfinished business we are going to solve and that little liar owns me an explanation." I crossed my arms raising my eyebrows. "Call him."

Glaring she went to another room probably to call Zack, I turned around to see Sharon and she looked worried.

"What?"

"If she offers us a drink should I say no, right? I have a feeling she would poison us."

"I wouldn't take it if I were you" I grinned as we waited for Analise to come back.

A few minutes later she entered the room again. "He is going to come here as soon as the sun comes down, he would die otherwise."

"We will wait here then." I said sitting next to Sharon.

"Would guys like something to drink while we wait?"

From the corner of my eye I saw how Sharon tensed and swallowed hard, I smirked remembering our early conversation.

"We are fine." It was going to be an interesting evening.

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter, what do you guys think? Thank you **Nessa **for comment, hope you like this one! See you guys next time, happy holidays! =D

** Nessa: **I didn't plan for Sharon to do that, it just came out that way and I loved it xD. As you can see she is sticking with Alice hehe. Thanks for reading. =)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait guys, I was kind of having a writer block but now the muse is kind of flowing. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorite it really helps me to keep going! Thanks to: **Goddess Cure Mystic, redvemon808, Annie815 **and** Jaya **the support. This chapter is for all of you =D

** Guess (Anna):** Thank you! I´ll try to ;)

** Jaya: **I´m glad you´re liking it so far! Hope I don't disappoint on this chapter! =D

**Chapter 8**

It was almost hilarious for me to see how uncomfortable Sharon was acting; a part of me knew she was someway excited waiting for Zack to appear. I bet she was going to have a fangirl moment, deep inside I was praying for her not to pass out once she saw him. After a few hours of awkward silence finally the sun started to go down. I could have waited on my apartment the whole time, I'm aware of that, but I didn't want Analise and Zack to be alone; No, it's not because of what you´re thinking, I just don't want them to create a lie to use with me. A few seconds later a thud sounded close to the window. Show time.

I moved my head to the balcony to see Zack entering the room, apparently Analise didn't lock the door now. As he was walking in his very suave and manly way; weird way to describe it? Yes, but sometimes the most complicated things can be explained with not so many fancy words or maybe that was because of my lack of attention on my English class in high school, not sure. Ok, back to the point. When he got closer to where we were sitting I heard how Sharon stopped breathing for a second, in that moment I knew I lost my only ally against Zack.

Zack took a stool next to the bar that Analise had, not before offering her a wink of course, and then sat in front of Sharon and I.

"Hello lovely, I haven't see you before." He said at Sharon with a smirk on his face

"Hi" Sharon giggled nervously. "I'm ….." she stopped as she forgot her own name.

"Sharon" I whispered trying to help her.

"Sharon" she said out loud "I´m Sharon"

"Beautiful name" Zack told her before taking her hand to kiss her there. "It matches your scent."

I couldn't help the snort that came out of my mouth at his words. "Did you just tell her she smells? Vampire pick up lines are the most disturbing thing I have ever heard."

Once the words were said Zack bright green eyes focused on me and his smirk got even bigger.

"I missed you"

"I didn't" I responded ignoring how my heart started to beat a little faster. I was human, don't blame me. "In fact I made your girlfriend here call you" I pointed at Analise "because I discovered a few interesting things about you."

"By the way you´re looking at me I'm going to assume it´s not something good" he said leaning a bit backwards.

"You have no idea but I got priorities so we will discuss something first." I opened my bag and took out the pictures of the girls. Showing them to him, one on each of my hands, I looked at his face closely, waiting for some kind of reaction but as always his face was blank. "Do you recognize any of these girls?"

"They look familiar, I´m not really sure."

"Oh sorry, I guess I wasn't talking your language. Let me try again." I turned the photos around to show him the blood types. "What about now?"

"I guess it makes sense." He muttered to himself taking the photos out of my hands to study them more carefully.

"Care to share?" I said slightly confused.

"They must be part of the bank."

"Not the one that deals with money I presume."

"Now I understand why you´re the detective." He grinned.

"I want to punch that grin off your face." I blurted

"Kinky, I like it."

I bit my cheek so hard to stop my smile. I shouldn't enjoy our bickering as much as I was doing because if I started to like him it would be a recipe for disaster but there was no denying he was a very charming guy. Someone clearing their throat stopped out staring contest. My eyes went to the person who did it and I almost winced. Analise wasn't as amused as I was.

"Anyways" I continued noticing how Sharon eyes were moving from Zack and me back and forward, we were going to have a long talk afterward I could feel it. "I don't think he worked closely with Alduin, he was just another chess piece for him, one that in Alduin´s head wasn't very important. The problem is that despite that, Peter did something really bad to make Alduin kill him."

"Alduin doesn't care who he kills, he has already killed a bunch of humans." Analise threw to the conversation.

"A bunch that didn't work for him" I replied looking at her. "He would not kill someone that he is using only because he wanted to, the only way he would do that is because the person betrayed him or wasn't useful anymore If I remember what you told me." I turned back to Zack. "Besides, he is just starting the whole plan to destroy the humans; I think Peter was still useful for him. For what? I´m not sure, I just know his death was too soon."

"Maybe he knew the girls." Sharon said and all of our eyes turned to her. "When we were to his apartment it was completely abandoned and there was not a trace of family or friends, we found only those photos and they were hidden."

My eyes went wide when everything started to make sense in my head. "He took them to Alduin." I whispered and saw Zack, there was spark on his eyes like he already knew where I was going. "That's how it took the police so long to realize what was going on. Peter looked for people like him, people that no one would look for, people that would not be missed."

"He could have used vampires for that" Sharon commented.

"Not everyone would follow a vampire. But you already knew that didn't you Zack?" I said to Zack, he was playing games with me and I was not happy. "All of this is not new for you isn't?"

"I told you to investigate a little bit more; you just assumed I told you everything I knew."

I took several deep breaths, trying to control myself. The thing that was worst was that he was actually right, he never said he would help me, he never said he would share all the information he had on what was going on in his world, he just told me to dig a little deeper. Zack was good with words and I would make sure to never forget that.

"Business woman next?" I told him standing for my seat.

"I would highly recommend that."

"Great, I'm done here." I walked out of the apartment ignoring what the hell Sharon was telling them as I moved away. I was pissed and it was my entire fault.

Afterwards Sharon stayed with me for a few minutes with me in my place, she was trying so hard to hide her excitement but it was useless. She was happy to know that all her believes were true. I had no idea of what she talked in the small time she shared with me, I responded and nodded in all the right places trying not to be rude when I only wanted to be left alone. When Sharon left I sat on the floor staring blankly at my TV while caressing Sherlock. I needed to be more careful around Zack, one little mistake and I could be dead. Movements on my balcony made me turn around and standing there, looking straight at me was the main cause of all my problems, Zack.

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please review to let me know what you think! =D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi guys! here is the next chapter, we will see a little alone time between Alice and Zack! Thanks to Annie815 for the support and nshaikh281 for the follow! =D

Annie815: Oh glad to see you made an account! =D ... Hope you enjoy this one too! I´m trying to get better on my updates, hopefully the muse will stay with me for a while xD

Chapter 9

Before I could told myself to stop I moved to the door and opened it. He stood there for a few seconds just staring at me before moving inside. Zack started to look around the room, inspecting carefully his surroundings, I noticed how he stopped to stare at the pictures that were on my wall. A spark of fear invaded me as he drank every detail on them, I finally understood how dangerous he really was, it only took me for him to see my family and friends on those pictures. I was playing with fire and if I screw up they were going to pay for all my mistakes.

" Why are you here? Are you going to drink my blood and make me believe it was all a dream afterwards?" I really needed to control my tongue around him, unfortunately I was not going to start that day.

"When I drink your blood you would know it was me and that it was not a dream"

"If, not when." I responded ignoring the small fact that told me he had thought about drinking my blood. I needed to buy better locks tomorrow.

"Sure." He gave me a small smile before turning to see the pictures again. "Are they your family? You look just like your mom."

" It doesn´t matter, they are not part of anything we are dealing here" I was really tempted to move in front of him to block his view but that would show him how freak out I was about him knowing my family so I forced myself to stop. "You didn´t answer my question, why are you here?"

"I´m good at reading human feelings, I guess is a talent all vampires have" He stared coldly at me, Zack already knew my fears and I was wondering when he was going to use them against me." and the moment I stood there I knew there was something more going on with you than the obvious anger you had because of the case. So tell me Alice, what do you want to tell me?"

"I think you are using me" I said softly moving closer to him. "I think there is something more going on between you and Alduin, there is a reason why he is following you and I know is for something really bad is it not?"

"Or maybe you are over thinking everything." Zack moved even closer to me until his face was only a few inches away from mine and only a few inches separating our lips. "maybe I just like you?"

"You barely know me." I managed to keep my eyes focusing on his, noticing how they got a little darker. "And if this is your way of seduction you are doing a very crappy job." Moving away from him I took a deep breath, those words were a complete lie, he was actually pretty good. When I turned I let out a gasp, he was even more closer than before. I needed to remember that vampires moved fast.

"Am I?" he whispered, his voice got even more deep.

"Personal space, humans need that." Trying to change the subject I spoke again quickly, not waiting for his reply. "Why would you use that girl? I doubt the only blood bank the vampires use are the ones owned by Alduin."

"Nothing compares to get it directly from the source, how warm the blood still is, how soft against my lips a woman neck feels, how the sound of pleasure coming out of her lips is the sweetest music in the world."

Whoa, ok he is good. I guess my change of subject just made everything worst, good to know.

"So that means you were that vampire? the one the girl on the internet wrote about?" I told him after clearing my throat. Where the hell was Analise when you needed her?

"I don´t know of what you are talking about, I´m simply explaining to you why vampires prefer to drink directly from humans" He smirked at me. "I will do my research once I get home, you made me curious about that story."

"What should I expect about the business woman?" I tried to change the subject again, hopefully there was no way he could turn around that question. Fortunately I was right.

"To see the true nature of humans." Zack said turning serious again. "For you we are the monster, and maybe we are, but something we all have in common despite our difference is that we fight for a better future for our race. See around you Alice, humans fight for power, that´s the main motivation for your race. They don´t care about each other, they don´t care if some of their own are dying from hunger, they only care about themselves. They are even capable to sell their own race for a promise of power on a new world."

The last part he told it with a smirk and it made me froze on the spot I was standing. His words were true, I wasn´t going to defend something that was impossible to do, but with that last sentence I truly saw how easy we are to corrupt because I knew he wasn´t lying, I knew he did not say that to hurt me, he said that to warn me.

"Why don´t you just tell me everything? You know how all these victims are related, why are you making me follow all these hints?"

"Because I know you will not trust completely on my words, you doubt of everything that comes out of my mouth so I´m making you see for yourself. Your eyes can't lie."

"God" I whispered moving away from him and running my hands across my face. "I miss the days when your kind was just a fantasy."

"You are part of a small group, I´m betting a lot of people would get excited. Your difference is refreshing, it fascinate me." I was glad to hear his voice was away from me when he said that. Not sure if I should felt happy that I fascinated him.

"I don´t want to fascinate you." I turned around. He rested his weight on the wall and crossed his arms with an intense look on his face. "You will get over it."

"Who are you trying to convince of that? Me or yourself?"

"Analise would help you, don´t worry. Fascination never last long."

"What kind of relationship you think I have with her?"

"It doesn´t matter, if is not about the case I don´t want to know about it."

"We are only sleeping together, drink her blood a couple of times, doesn´t mean much. She is not my mate, there is nothing wrong with enjoy my time while I found her." Zack grinned.

"Huh, you know what you just proved me?"

"Enlighten me."

"That no matter the race guys still act like assholes."

Suddenly his deep laugh resonated around my apartment, it was amazing to see how much his face changed with that. He looked so beautiful, inhumanly beautiful, you knew if you were there that he had to be something more than a human and as his laugh continued I had a dangerous thought:

He fascinated me as much as he did with me.

"You better go, I need my beauty sleep." He needed to go fast, the thought I had wasn´t good and if he stayed one more second on my apartment it could get worst.

"If you are only sleeping for beauty I must tell you is completely unnecessary."

"Get out" I told him moving to open the door of the balcony. "And think of better pick up lines, I´m sure that worked in the 18 century so you need to update them."

"If the lines from the 21 century guys worked you wouldn´t be alone in this apartment" He smirked standing at the door.

"Touche, now go."

I´m not sure how it happened, it was so fast, but the next thing I felt were some cold lips on my neck and his arms around my waist.

"Goodnight Alice." He whispered kissing my neck before disappearing at light speed in the night.

My relationship with Zack got even more complicated. Fuck.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I actually had this chapter done a while ago but when I started a new job I barely got time to breath xD. Please let me know what you think! See you guys on the next chapter =D


End file.
